plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ErnestoAM
and welcome to my User Talk! Please leave a message anytime!}} B Samey the Good Twin 02:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:58, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 04:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Some guy told you huh... XXXGhostGrenadeXXX (talk) 03:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) He was acting all crazy...then this Russian guy came and started explaining the scenario. - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 23:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 18:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 06:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lawn Pics Hi, You seem to have a knack for making lawn pics. Can you make new ones for FF and DA ones? You can notice they don't have the height they are supposed to have, so chunks of vertical detail are lost. 1Zulu (talk) 07:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you please put up Carrot Missile Truck and Pomegranate Machine Gun almanac entries for Pvz: Journey to the west? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 02:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) I bet so (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 03:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) Lawn Pics Great work on those lawn pictures. Do you take many pictures and painstakingly piece them together, or do you have a smarter way to do this? 1Zulu (talk) 23:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 7 minutes? Only 7 minutes? That's very impressive. Last time I did this it took me about an hour. How do you get rid of the zombies? 1Zulu (talk) 23:43, June 10, 2015 (UTC) New OBB Patcher I released a new version of the patcher, now with a GUI: Get it here: OBBPatcher v0.02 Hopefully this will be easier to use. 1Zulu (talk) 18:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) But you are special at art! :D--A Graalian (talk) 03:44, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Nope.--A Graalian (talk) 17:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Works PvZ 2 China on BlueStacks?Fomok Games (talk) 11:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Ernesto. Thanks for accepting my friend request. I will add you to my profile page as a friend. Bluestar 81 (talk) 20:52, June 16, 2015 (UTC) HD Plants Images Hey, I will see if I can make an HD version of them, however I do mind you that I had been busy this year, and so I may take some time in order to complete them, also which one do you want first to re-create? It might be faster if you tell me which one you want first, as I will just work on it whenever I have free time. hi Ernesto ScottyBoy89 (talk) 20:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC)ScottyBoy89 how are you today ScottyBoy89 (talk) 20:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC)ScottyBoy89 Your Travel Log Quick tutorial: *To add a new quest, add the template Quest or simply copy the first sample, then change anything. *Remember that the name of the world must not have any space (due to the code). Hopes this help!}} OBB Resource Extraction Correct, I'm planning to add that feature. I can already extract the resources, the only problem right now is I don't know how to correctly load them. 1Zulu (talk) 14:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) What? I didn't. Unless it was my evil brother who did it ScottyBoy89 (talk) 16:13, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ScottyBoy89